nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanessa Bloome
|statuses = |alias = Vanessa|hair = Brown|job = Model Citizen|location = New York City|relatives = Husband: Ken|first_appearance = Bee Movie|skills = Being kind to the bees.|voiced_by = Renée Zellweger}}Vanessa Bloome is one of the main characters in the movie Bee Movie,. She is a florist and a friend to all bees, including Barry. She is also the love interest of Barry. She was voiced by Renee Zellweger. Personality Vanessa Bloome is a kind florist who feels sympathy for bees. She is also gentle, kind, selfless, good-natured, caring, sympathetic, hospitable, smart, patient, assertive, and a understanding person who trusts Barry. She also helps Barry sue the human race from stealing honey from their hive but in the end things didn't go the way they thought out to be. Vanessa is also willing to help Barry fix his mistake by bringing more pollen to the bees to save the balance of nature and bees. She is also very helpful and supportive to Barry, and very generous to the bees with their honey and pollen and their flowers. Role in the film She was first seen playing tennis with her boyfriend, Ken. She wasn't shown again until she was at home with Ken and their friends. When she left to go and get something in the kitchen, she heard Ken and her friends screaming over a bee in their guacamole dip. Witnessing Ken attempting to kill Barry with his winter boots, Vanessa stops him and saves Barry's life, pointing out that "all life has value." She then picks Barry up by ripping up a piece of Ken's resume and puts a cup on Barry, smiling at Barry. She opens up the window and tells Barry "Here you go, little guy". Barry then is amazed by this after Vanessa saved his life from being squished by Ken's boot, so he decided to say thanks to Vanessa. The next morning as Vanessa is cleaning up, she hears hears Barry say, "Hi," to her and becomes panicked and feels delusional by thinking that she may be dreaming. Shocked upon hearing this they start off with a conversation when Barry was trying to thank her. Vanessa then pulls out a fork to poke her hand with it to think that she is still dreaming, and that Barry is a talking bee. She was surprised that a bee could talk to her, but the two ended up hitting it off due to their glaring similarities: their non-decided futures and their love of flowers. Then Barry starts to develop a crush on Vanessa Bloome when he first met her and that they shared the same similarities, and he was daydreaming about hanging out with Vanessa and she was flying on a glider and drew a heart in the sky thinking that Barry is in love with her. She was then seen later on when Vanessa shows Barry her floral shop, mentioning a tournament of roses that occurs annually. Later on when they both went to the store, Vanessa was shocked and surprised at the owner trying to kill Barry with a magazine and hit him back with his own magazine. She asked Barry if he was okay, but Barry was more worried about the honey being sold at the store without bees’ permission. She went to court with Barry to support his cause about honey and their future. A few days passed, and the honey then belonged to the bees. The bees were happy at first, but the flowers were dying and Vanessa had no choice but to shut down her store since she her flowers were dying without pollination. Then, she showed Barry that the flowers are dying because of him and left, because she needed to see the final of the Rose tournament since the flowers were dying. Before she was about to leave, Barry told Vanessa about his new plan to bring back the flowers. Barry's plan worked until the plane had a slight delay during the storm and Vanessa told Barry if they didn’t get back home on time, the flowers wouldn’t make it since they needed water. A few minutes later, Vanessa heard the captain over the intercom who reveals to be Barry when he called her name and went to the pilot station, realizing the captain and the co-pilot passed out. Realizing that she had to take control of the plane, Vanessa had no choice but to do so. At first, Vanessa got used to it until the lighting strike and they both realized that they were on autopilot the whole time. Vanessa was upset and got panicked that she couldn’t do it until Barry told her to snap out of it and slapped her in the face. Then, they started to slap each other back and forth until Vanessa realized the plane was still flying. Then, Barry realized it was the Pollen Jocks with the help of the bees that saved them. After landing, Vanessa was happy that Barry showed her how to fly and Barry got what he wanted: to be a Pollen Jock. A few months later, the flowers were revitalized and everything was back to normal for the bees and the people. So, Vanessa and Barry own their own place: "Vanessa and Barry: Flowers, Honey and Legal Advice". The last thing Vanessa told Barry was that she needed help to get some flowers for the funeral. When Barry told her that he'll help her find it, she told him that he's a life saver and continued working. Parents Vanessa's parents were never seen, however, they were mentioned once when she told Barry that her parents wanted her to be a lawyer or a doctor rather than a florist. Trivia *Vanessa is a skilled tennis player and florist. *This was Renee Zellweger's second DreamWorks Animation film, the first being ''Shark Tale, ''in which she voiced the role of Angie. Category:Characters Category:Bee Movie characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Lovers